team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Missy the Cat
Missy is the third born child to Gamerboy The Spidermonkey and Annie Beta, she is the younger sibling of Atreyu the Spidermonkey and Elphaba the Cat. Missy was a sweet innocent girl who always had admired her father and would follow him around constantly, always a daddy's girl. So naturally she would watch him practice archery and wanted to be like her dad, so he trained her how to be a marksman. This encouraged her to continue her practice for the next four years with her dad or by herself at night. Eventually, her marksmanship was impressive and her draw was just as fast as her father's. Missy always wanted to be like her father, so when she heard that Atreyu was joining the second generation of Misfits, she wanted to join too. Her father was against it at first, but she proved to him that she could be trusted and was battle capable enough to join, so he let her. Missy became the new team sniper to succeed her father before her. Despite her meek appearance, Missy is actually quite battle capable thanks to her combined speed and range. On her adventures she came across a boy named Donovan, who proved to be a pain to the Misfits, always trying to kill who they wanted to jail, but Missy saw good in him and would always try to talk him out of killing. She even managed to rescue him from being tortured by Mr. Tad, with help from Jim Pikmin. After helping him recover the two started to bond and she grew an innocent crush on him. Personality Missy is a quiet and shy person. She tends to keep to herself and doesn't usually blurt anything out, unless angered. Missy isn't one to kiss up and always wants to earn things properly or just take them. However, she isn't afraid to use her cute exterior to get what she wants or lower someone's defenses. Despite her cute position, she does have an active side and sometimes in the middle of battle gets aggressive and loud. Missy is also quite intelligent, being able to operate or repair simple machinery, but not create it. Missy can sometimes have a mouth on her and isn't afraid to smack talk others. Strengths and Weaknesses Missy is the sniper of the team, and with that title she has very good distance game. Missy has an adjusted sleek silver bow, given to her by her Father. She also has her father's arrow quiver and can shoot Steel Arrows, Fire Arrows, Explosive Arrows, Pepper Arrows, Triple Arrows, Bug Arrows, or Ice Arrows. Her draw is very fast and can usually out shoot a pistol with her quick draw. Missy has a tiny pouch on her belt holding grey marbles, these are actually tiny bombs given to her by her Mother. Along with the arrows, Missy also has her father's Spring steel boxing glove, reflector, shield robot, and Kabuto Long Rifle. The Kabuto allows her to shoot giant balls which are Iron Balls, Gum Ball, Smoke Ball, Flare Ball, Plant Ball, Water Ball, and Bomb Ball. Since she is small her speed and jumping ability is better then that of her father's, but her physical strength is abysmal. Missy's weapon would eventually change after she had Atreyu and Missy.PNG Older missy i think.png an encounter with a government agent who used lazer technology. This gave Missy an idea as she gave Ty the "blue prints", drawn in crayon mind you, of the weapon she now wanted. While hard to work off of, Ty made the weapon for Missy she dubs the "Missy Staff". It's a long black staff with a golden club at the top shaped like a question mark, used for stealing objects, tripping opponents, or clubbing. However, combing the idea of her kabuto and bow, her staff uses a lazer pouch which instantly summons lazers on both ends of her staff, making it a bow on the fly. In bow form it can shoot the Kabuto Balls, Arrows, and Marble Stars. Category:Cat Category:Spider Monkey Category:Female Category:Good Category:Misfits Category:Marksman